Timeline (MMV)
This timeline shows the major events in The Matoran Multiverse storyline. This timeline will be updated regularly in order to keep up with the storyline. A few exact dates have been given for some events. These are estimated guesses and are round to the closet full number such as 14,500 but will not be 14,503 etc. Organic Beings Beginning of the Multiverse *Organic Beings create the Multiverse starting with Multa Nui, the biggest island. *Now it is time to populate Multa Nui, first with the Matoran. *Next the other species are created. *Planets are also created and more islands. Later the Organics make for races to live there. *Soon the Organics make sure everything right and everyone is donig their job e.g. Toa Enforcers keeping law and order etc. *Satisfied with what they have done they leave the Multiverse. 50 years after creation of the Multiverse(COTM) *Peace is maintained throughout the Multiverse 200 years after COTM *Organic Beings return to Multiverse *5 Organics are are given the responsibility to protect the Multiverse. Nazark is given the south, Vatar is given the east, Erkom takes the west and lastly Tukam has the north. Deklar is given the role of overall leader. *With the Organic Beings is a group called the Makuta Alliance. They are working on a secret project. *The Organics move to a place called Zoiles Magna, an uninhabited planet. 205 years after COTM *The Alliance tell everyone about the project, it is to find the substance called Calterdemis. 302 years after COTM *Weapons are being manufactured and are used by criminals to steal, kill etc. The Toa Enforcers job is harder now but they decide to use tools and weapons to help them. 339 years after COTM *The Toa Enforcers make a plan to find a planet which will be a jail for the villains. The crimes were getting out of hand so they needed a place to put all the captured criminals. 353 years after COTM *During a mission to capture a villain, the Toa ship was hit and crashed onto an unknown planet. As the Toa explored around they found a massive ditch on one side of the planet. They thought it would be a really good idea to make it the prison planet they were looking for. They named it Talacus which meant 'Hole of no return'. Read the full story here. *The Toa were surprised they found it all through luck. The planet hadn't been found before and the Toa Enforcers were slightly suspicious. *Now the Toa needed a jailer and gaurd-bots. The Toa spread the news about finding a jailer. They expected to find some volunteers by tommorow. However, within the next 4 hours they had a perfect jailer. The Toa were told that the jailer, who was named Retarax, also had some gaurd-bots that were also perfect. This year was all very strange. 371 years after COTM *There is a civil war in Multa Nui. The Makuta Alliance step in to stop it. Also they hand over the war leaders to the Toa Enforcers so they can take them to Talacus. 405 years after COTM *Finnaly, the Makuta find the Calterdemis.